Robert Scano
NAME: Robert Scano AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: straight but there is a part of him that wants to experiment LOOKS: Right now he is wearing flips flops, khacki shorts, an orange shirt, and then a University of Miami hoodie. PERSONALITY: Robert is very outgoing, maybe one of the most outgoing guys that you will ever meet. He loves meeting new people and it is very easy for him since he is so friendly and laid back. One thing that Robert does not tolerate is when someone insults one of his friends or family members. He can turn into a real hothead if that happens because he loves and cherishes the friends and family that he has. Robert is very passionate with his girlfriend (whoever that may be). They always seem to be having fun and Robert treats her with the upmost respect. One last thing, Robert always tries to see the good in people, even if they arent the best person. He believes that nobody can be 100% bad. LIKES: Robert loves to play tennis. He is the number one seed on his team and is number three in the state for his age. Robert also loves writing songs and playing his guitar. He always knows how to serenade a girl. He feels that the lyrics he writes gives him a way to show his true feelings for things. Robert also loves acting. He had the lead role for his school musical as well as the paly. DISLIKES: Robert hates seafood. He always cringes when he sees it. He also doesn't like contact sports, such as football and lacrosse. He is kinda scrawny so it would be very easy for him to get hurt. STRENGTHS: Tennis, his outgoing spirit and friendliness, singing and writing music, school - he is very smart. WEAKNESSES: Football and insults about the people he cares about but that just makes him more fueled to get revenge. FEARS: He hates spiders and snakes. He also fears of being alone in the world with nobody to be with him. He also fears drowning RELATIONSHIPS: Has a girlfriend, Shanae. Best friends with fellow jocks Kyle and Arash, and also the more dominant Valen and Shane. The four popular girls like him a lot, too, though this causes trouble with Shanae and Arash' opinion on them. FAMILY: Has a brother and a mom and step-dad. BIO: Robert had a tough childhood. At the age of 10 Robert experienced one of the most traumatic events a kid can go through. His father sexually and physically abused him which caused his father to be sent to jail. Robert never told anybody about what was going on but one day his mother walked in on his dad hitting Robert and that was the last straw. So Robert’s dad went to jail and him, his mother, and brother moved to a different state where his mother met her new future husband. Robert really liked this guy and they formed a really special bond. Robert hopes to become a swimsuit or underwear model (haha) or maybe just be a business man. GAMEPLAY: Make close allies and be loyal to them.